


The Legends' Movie Cult

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [31]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Nyssa on the Waverider, OT3?? You'll never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: A simple ficlet, Nyssara + hears crying
Relationships: Charlie & Sara Lance, Charlie (DC's Legends of Tomorrow) & Nyssa al Ghul, Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	The Legends' Movie Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SophiaCatherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaCatherine/gifts).



When Nyssa boarded the Waverider, Sara expected many things. Requests for an actual plan, for example. A murder if one of the legends entered a room where Nyssa was changing. What she had not expected, was how well Charlie and Nyssa got along. Now, John and Nyssa, she would have understood. But as she saw Charlie teach Nyssa the ins and outs of life on the Waverider, she started to realise why it made her feel off. Other than Laurel, she’d never seen Nyssa bond with anyone else. 

After dinner, Sara checked the chore chart. Much to her dismay, it was her turn to do the dishes and clean up the kitchen. “Aw man,” she mumbled.

“What’s wrong, my love?” Nyssa stood behind her, reading the large, colour-coordinated chore chart. “Oh, you are occupied tonight. Would you like me to help you?” 

Placing her hands on Nyssa’s waist, Sara smiled. “As sweet as you are, and as much as I enjoy throwing soap bubbles at you, no. Enjoy your evening, babe. I’ll come to find you when I’ve finished up, alright?” She turned around and placed a kiss on Nyssa’s nose. 

Wrinkling her nose with a smile, Nyssa said, “alright. I will be in your office with Charlie, they have a list of movies they would like to show me.” She kissed Sara goodbye and followed Charlie through the halls. 

After cleaning the kitchen, Sara went to her office. She froze in the doorway when she heard both Charlie and Nyssa sniffling. “What’s going on?” In hindsight, the question didn’t have to be asked. Nyssa and Charlie sat on the couch together, tucked under a large blanket. On the big screen, the Lion King played. 

“Charlie is showing me Disney movies,” Nyssa sniffed, shifting on the couch to make room for Sara. 

“Out of all the options that exist, you pick the one that’ll make her cry?” With an accusing tone, Sara took her place on Nyssa’s side. Immediately, she felt Nyssa tuck her fingers underneath one of her belt loops, pulling her closer.

Charlie leaned forward so they could make eye contact. “I could’ve been worse. You know which one’s also a heartbreaker?”

“Dumbo?”

“Damn, you’re right. I was going to say Up and Big Hero Six.”

“Must you show me these heartbreaking movies?” Nyssa interrupted their conversation, raising an eyebrow at Charlie.

Reaching over Nyssa to get at the bowl of popcorn in Charlie’s lap, Sara nodded. “Of course they have to! It’s part of our culture.” 

Looking from Sara to Charlie, Nyssa asked, “If a new legend appears they must know your movies? What if they are from a completely different time?” 

Charlie gestured toward Zari Tarazi, who was walking by with Behrad. 

“Every legend has to see them,” Sara said. She tossed a bunch of popcorn in her mouth. 

“Even the ones that will make you cry?”

“Even the ones that’ll make you cry,” Charlie confirmed. 

“I fear I may have entered a cult.”

Sara swallowed her mouthful of popcorn. “Too late, you’re one of us now.” She placed a salty kiss on Nyssa’s cheek. “Hey Gideon, continue the movie!”

Together, the three of them finished the Lion King.


End file.
